This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0091576, filed on Nov. 10, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound for use in electronic devices, a method of producing the compound, an electronic device comprising a layer composed of the compound, and a method of manufacturing the electronic device, and more particularly, to a compound for use in electronic devices which is derived from a Rose Bengal molecule having switching/memory properties, a method of producing the compound, an electronic device comprising a layer composed of the compound, and a method of manufacturing the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been recently discovered that organic materials having π-electrons that form conjugate bonds have semiconducting properties and considerable research is being conducted to develop such organic semiconductor materials. Research on organic semiconductor materials has been primarily related to electron transportation. Also, vigorous research is being conducted to apply such materials to molecular switch/memory devices using a charging phenomenon that occurs due to the polarization of π-electrons in the molecules. It has been reported that a molecular device manufactured by spin coating Rose Bengal molecules, which are used as organic coloring agents, has a molecular memory property. However, the molecular film produced by spin coating is composed of up to several tens of molecular layers, and the thickness of the molecular film is at least several tens of nanometers. Thus, an ultra-thin film cannot be easily produced and it is almost impossible to control the thickness of the film.